Yours, Et Cetera
by Peradan
Summary: First Impressions, as seen in the characters' correspondence with one another.


Note: I originally wrote _First Impressions_ in letters, before deciding against it and switching over to narrative. It recently occurred to me that some of you might like to have the letters as a companion to FI itself, so here they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Letter 1: Mr Wickham to Miss Darcy<strong>

Madam, my gratitude to your father cannot possibly be expressed. I am well aware that every blessing of education and manner I possess must be owing to his great kindness, little deserving of it though I may be, and I assure you, with all solemnity, that the debt of gratitude I owe to him will never be forgotten.

I am given to understand that Mr Darcy's benevolence did not end with his death, for which I offer the deepest condolences. - Pray forgive the hand in which I scrawl (and I fear, blot) this letter, I still cannot contemplate my - our - losses with any kind of equanimity. - You must understand. Although my inclination is not for the quiet and retirement of the church (I trust that _you_, more familiar with the unguarded warmth and vivacity of my disposition than anybody now living, had perceived as much), I must confess that I was loath to disregard Mr Darcy's wishes in this matter. Plainly, his desire for me to enter into the church continued to the end of his life; his recommendation of such a valuable living allows no other interpretation. The matter, therefore, required considerable reflection.

Nevertheless, I have now decided absolutely against taking orders. It is not unreasonable, I hope, for me to expect some small sum in place of the preferment - which can be of no benefit to me now. Rather, I intend to study the law, a profession far better suited to my abilities; but the interest of one thousand pounds will be a very insufficient support therein. I am sure that your father, had he lived, would have provided for me in the profession of my choice.

Pray forgive any inconvenience this may cause you, and accept my sincerest condolences,

George Wickham

**Letter 2: Miss Darcy to Captain Fitzwilliam**

My dear Jack,

You know that my father particularly recommended that the Kympton living be given to Mr Wickham, whenever Mr Trent leaves this world. I pray for his continued good health.

Today I received the most extraordinary letter from Mr Wickham. It seems that he does not intend to take orders at all - thank God! I could hardly deny my father's dying wish, yet Mr Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. I must confess, I _am_ surprised that he should see the matter so clearly himself, but perhaps there is hope for him after all. He claims that the law is much more suited to his abilities and temperament, which is certainly the case; he does not want social powers. He has asked for a sum of money in lieu of the living - several thousand pounds seemed implied, which is hardly unreasonable in the circumstances.

Perhaps my doubts spring from flaws in my disposition, rather than his; if so, then of course I will be very sorry, and promote his advancement in whatever way I can. I would like to believe he is sincere. I would like to believe everybody is sincere, but I cannot. I particularly cannot when presented with such incompetent, unsubtle attempts at ingratiation.

Georgiana, poor thing, is asking for you again. Her spirits were always melancholy, but I believe she has never recovered from my father's death. I cannot seem to console her; my temper is not maternal and she has not been easy with me since she went to school. Please write to her; I believe she would confide more readily in you than me, and if not, she would at least be comforted by your interest.

I remain your affectionate cousin,

C. D.

**Letter 3: Captain Fitzwilliam to Miss Darcy**

Two or three thousand pounds is little enough to be finally rid of George Wickham. He will never study the law, of course.

I have written to Gee. Bring her to Ardsley for Christmas, my father adores children and my mother is already gathering her armies of nephews and nieces - it would do Georgiana good to associate with children her own age, and the Howards and Darcys and Carterets are related in so many ways that Mama half-considers her a Howard already. Moreover, she has promised that I will be home by the 23rd if she has to swim across the Channel and fetch me herself.

J. Fitzwilliam

PS - She also mentioned that you have not sung a note since Mr Darcy died, and believes - as do I - that _that_ would be a greater comfort to your sister than anything we can do. As concerns music, at least, Georgiana is wholly my uncle's daughter.

**Letter 4: Miss Darcy to Mr Wickham**

Mr Wickham,

Naturally, if you intend to resign all claim to assistance in the church - even supposing that you would ever be in a position to receive it - I consider it only just that you should receive more immediate assistance. I hope three thousand pounds will be satisfactory.

I am prepared to present your inheritance to you at your earliest convenience. I trust that the inevitable meeting between us will be brief.

C. Darcy

**Letter 5: Mr Wickham to Miss Darcy**

My dear Miss Darcy,

I have received news of your recent loss. Mr Trent was the finest sort of clergyman - inspiring as an orator, but gentle and kindly in his charge. I can only hope that I will, in some small way, be able to live up to the memory of his many excellences.

My own circumstances are exceedingly bad; the law was most unprofitable a study, and I am now resolved upon being ordained if you will present me to the Kympton living - an eventuality of which I trust there can be little doubt, as I am assured that your family has nobody else to provide for, and you could not possibly have forgotten your late, revered father's intentions for me.

I am, as always, your servant,

George Wickham

**Letter 6: Miss Darcy to Mr Wickham**

Mr Wickham,

Acquainted as I am with the multifarious vagaries and vices of your character, I had never before believed you to want _understanding_. You must recall that you received three thousand pounds in _lieu_ of the preferment, not as a personal gift. If not, then you are certainly not capable of the duties of the office, so the entire matter is academic.

Pray do not importune me on this matter again.

Catherine Darcy


End file.
